Walking to Lahote
by SkyFAll21
Summary: Twenty-one year old Cynthia Walker has been married to Paul for three years. Together, they have a beautiful son. Focusing on being the perfect wife and mother are the main things on Cynthia's mind. Never in her life did she think that her husband was hiding a horrible secret till a threat arises that threaten not only her life but their son's.
1. Cynthia Lahote

Chapter 1

_Three Years Ago..._

_Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!_ The mattress squeaks. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ The headboard repeatedly hits the back white wall. "Mm. Mn." My moans echoes throughout the bedroom. His bedroom. This guy who I met at the bar three weeks ago. A man who I can't seem to stop visiting. A man who took my virginity.

I gently relax my hands on his forearms that's placed on each side of my head. My eyes trail from his 8pack abs to his chiseled chest and finally into his brown eyes. He suddenly stops pulling out of me. His private area hits my left thigh as he lays next to me on the bed. Did I do something wrong? Does he not like eye contact no more?

He pulls the blanket over my body and closes my legs. I slide up against the headboard so I can be side by side to his head. Paul is very tall. Paul is twenty-four. He's single. He has no kids. He has no car. He works in construction. He's get around on food.

His qualities makes him attractive. He looks at me. He's handsome also. He's quiet. I climb on top his stomach and peck his rubs on my thighs. Paul is a very warm. He's more than warm. His skin is hot so I chalk it up as him being Quileute. I lean down and kiss the left side of his lips.

I'm fearful wondering if kissing him turns him off. He slides me down to his private area. I guess he wants more. I lift up grabbing his penis and ready to insert it back inside of me when the front door knocks.

"Someone's at the door." I whisper climbing off him and looking out of his bedroom to stare the front door dead in its face. Paul's house is nice. One bedroom. An always locked other bedroom. A bathroom. Very perfect for a single person.

He throws the blanket off him and sits up. I smile rubbing on his muscled back. He grabs his jean cutoffs and slip them on. Paul has a cute butt. He walks out of the bedroom rubbing on his chin. I cover myself up wondering who is at the door. He unlock and opens the door.

"I left him." A woman's voice say. Uh-oh. That cannot be good. "Why?" Paul ask. "Cause I realized how much I love you more than Jacob." She say. Jacob? "Bella, that was three weeks ago." Paul say. Her name is Bella.

I wonder if that was the reason he was at Rosie's Blue Bar in Forks. "And, you're upset." She say voice cracking. Is he gonna tell her off? "I think you need to go back to your husband." Paul say closing the door in her face and locking it. He turns around and walk back into the bedroom. He takes off his cutoffs and get back in bed.

"Now, I'm unsure." I say feeling uncomfortable. Do we continue to have sex or we should we stop? He grabs my left arm and pull me back onto him. Well, I guess we continue. I grab his penis and insert it in me.

I moan moving my hips at a slow pace till he grabs my hips and move me. I can't help but laugh a little bit embarrassed. This is the first time that I'm laying on top of him. His drifts up and down my body like he hasn't seen this three times. This is our third time.

After awhile, I use his hands as though they're my own railings as an ecstasy of pleasure builds up at the bottom of my stomach. "Wow." I whisper in amazement feeling my flower contract just as he shoots his sperm in my body.

**'**

**'**

_Present..._

I'm driving through the downpour that seems to have no end at stop as I head for Sam's house to pick up my husband and seven month old son after a near 8 hour shift at New Hope Clinic on the tribe. It's almost six in the afternoon and they're hanging at his older cousin's house. The news said that it would be rain but it ain't say that it would rain this hard. Thank God that I brought my umbrella.

I turn the corner of Rod Avenue onto Sam's street and drives slowly seeing multiple cars parked in front of his house. Sam's house stays packed. It's like half don't have jobs to stay at his house all day long. Let me stop cause everybody loves Sam and Emily's house. I shake my head pulling up into the driveway and parking right in front of the porch steps.

My baby is not gonna get sick in this freaking rain. Not my seven month old son. I turn the car off and grab my purse and umbrella off the passenger seat floor. I hum taking off the seatbelt and exiting out of the car. I walk around the car and head up the steps of the porch. The front door opens up to Paul. He opens the screen door for me.

"Thank you, baby." I happily say stepping and putting down the umbrella. I greet everybody placing the umbrella on the hardwood floor next to the others. "You parked in front of the steps." Sam say walking down the stairs.

"You seen that?" I ask placing my hands in my nurse shirt pockets. "Everybody seen that." Embry say from the couch in the living room. "Well, I know how Sam loves Theodore. I apologize but I ain't want my baby to get sick after I told his daddy not to bring him out during lunch." I say rubbing on Paul's chest.

"His child." Sam say walking up staring in his face. "Yes, he is. Where he at?" I ask looking around both the living room and dining room for him. "Upstairs sleeping in the guestroom. What took you so long? Your husband has been worried." He say. I smile. My baby is so cute.

"Paul is such a teddy bear. The clinic is down on staff. Only me and Dr. Hurst are left. I'm running both the front desk and helping with the patients so it's double shift. I told him." I squeal out. The living room goes silent as attention is mainly on Paul. I groan crossing my arms.

I'm guessing Paul went crazy waiting on me. He always does that. "Why don't you and Paul stay for dinner, Cynthia?" Emily ask walking down the stairs. "She's actually cooking dinner, Emily." Paul say. "The chicken has been out since I left for work. Cook. Take care of the baby. Go to sleep. I'm kind of tired." I say nodding.

I been on my feet and sitting on my butt all day. Emily works at Sue's dinner for a six hour shift but I have did eight today. I'm really tired. "She's tired." Paul say staring in Sam's face. "I can stay. Theodore is upstairs sleeping. I can stay. Let the rain cool off. Is dinner cooking?" I ask walking over to the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to Quil.

The guests in the house is watching Sam and Paul. "I am about to start. I'll start cooking." Emily say heading down the dining area and into the kitchen. "Sorry if my feet smell." I say taking my shoes off and cracking my toes. That feels amazing.

"We all have stinky feet." Embry say watching Paul stare at Quil. He gets up from his seat. Paul takes a seat next to me while Quil sits next to Jacob's older sister Rachel.

"Working feet." I say sitting my legs on top of my husband's lap. "We all have working feet like when we need our loan back." Sam say walking over. "Embry!" I laugh out looking in his face. He shake his head grinning. I look back at Sam. He's dead serious. "Sam, this family don't pay back loans." I seriously say earing laughs.

"So you steal." He angrily say. I laugh hard. Let me stop playing with Sam. "Cynthia gets paid this Friday." Paul say. "So you two have no money at all to pay back that $6,000 loan that Sam and Emily gave." Rachel say turning around on the couch. Who the heck is she talking too?

"Clearly those two are joking." Jacob say from the other couch. "I couldn't tell." She say turning back around. "What goes on between me and my cousin has nothing to do with you." Sam say. "From what I heard, the money was Sam's. It was no Emily." I say grinning hard. "Me and my wife share financies. What you and your husband do not." Sam angrily say walking up to the couch.

"Sam! Why my paycheck has to go cause of Paul?" I ask laughing. "Okay." He coldly say staring at Jared. He laugh. "Your godson is upstairs." "She gonna pay you, Sam. They gonna pay you. Cynthia is joking." Jared say. "And, I apologize for the jokes. I didn't know Paul burrowed money cause I would've paid back a long time ago but he said nothing." I seriously say.

Paul said nothing about burrowing a loan from Sam. He looks at Paul. "I'll get the money from Cynthia." He say. "If you start speaking up then the money can be paid into small payments instead of a big bulk of cash that we do not have...Paul." I say in disbelief.

He ignores me watching TV. "I'll get the money, Sam." I say crossing my legs. "Thank you. When can we expect it?" Sam ask crossing his arms. "I guess tomorrow. I can't get it but Paul can go to the bank after he drops me off at work." I know his car is not working. "Both you and her work tomorrow." Sam say. "I'll ask my mother. What you need the money for?" I ask being nosey.

"To pay off licenses concerning our own construction company. Me and Sam's pockets are dry." Jared say looking in Paul's face. "Paul." I softly say. He looks in my face. "We're married. You can speak to me when it comes to finances. Ours is ours. I didn't know you wanted that." I say waving over to Sam.

"Our dream." He say in a low voice. I don't know if he's upset or mad. "You can't always be the man of the house if you're starting a company with your cousin and Jared. Is it his company?" I ask Sam. "I want my money." He say. Embry laugh. What does that mean? "Mine and Sam, Cynthia." Jared say.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Paul. "Pay him his money." He say staring in Sam's face. "Well, I'll go to Forks on my lunch break. Do you have a time?" I ask Sam. "Before three." He say. "Okay. I'll get the money." I reluntely say. I really don't want too but if my husband's family needs the money then I have no choice.

**'**

**'**

Dinner is awkwardly silent as I go over how I am going to cook the chicken thighs for tomorrow. It's still on the kitchen counter but at least the rain has let up. It's only drizzling. "Sorry again for parking in the front yard." I tell the homeowners. "Don't do it again, Cynthia. It's messing up my yard." Sam say.

"Of course." I say eating the mashed potatoes. How can I cook that chicken? "Potatoes, chicken, cheese & broccoli in the crockpot?" I ask Paul. "Yeah." He say eating. "Sounds good. Can we come over?" Sam ask me. "Sure. I have no problem." I say. "So what causes the clinic to be full of patients?" Emily ask.

"Fresh water has been doused in bacteria. All the patients are from the Makah tribe. It is a like a transfer. Some speak on...letters being left on the clinic's entrance doors and windows. I'm guessing it's their water source." I say noticing almost half of everybody on Emily. She is from the Makah Tribe. "New source. A cemented dam and well was built four months ago." Sam say.

"You all are tribal. I stick with the water bottles and the faucet." I say chewing. "Being tribal has nothing to do with..." He chuckle looking at Paul. "My wife is not racist." He say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as racist but it is understandable. Fresh Water from the Springs." I say rubbing on his back. "What was funny?" Emily ask Sam.

"Nothing. Cynthia, eat and go home." He say. "Yes, Sam." "So your wedding anniversary is in two more weeks. What you two have plan?" Jared asks. "I'mma cook my baby some deer, wolf, and lion meat." I happily say. "You eat that?" Sam ask Paul. "No." He say.

"I'm playing. I got something special for him. Sexy lingerie. Gut hanging out. Stretch marks full blasts. It will be lovely." I have major plans for my husband. "The body of a woman who gave birth to who?" Sam ask Paul. "BAM!" I shout grabbing my gut through the nursing shirt. "My son. Theodore." Paul say scooting back from the table. Where he going?

He gets up and head up the stairs. "Paul is cool, Sam. What's going on?" I ask Sam. "Family issues, Mia." He say in a tone. "Alright." I say going back to eating. Family issues or not, I'm not gonna take the hint of what's going on? "Well, we will love to watch Theodore." Emily say. "I can't, Emily. You admitted that you drink that water through looks."

"She's right. Theodore can get sick. You should make an appointment." Sam say. Paul walks down the stairs toting our baby in his arms. "He's hungry." He say walking over to the couch and grabbing the diaper bag off the floor.

"Mom's fresh breastmilk is right here." I say getting up from the table. He don't need to get an empty bottle. "Paul think it's a good idea to start feeding Theodore canned milk." Sam say. "Paul know his son needs breastmilk to fight the bacteria in his lungs. This was three weeks." I say walking over to him. He look past me. I turn around to see everybody looking at Sam.

"I want my money." He coldly say. "And, you'll get your money. Cynthia said that she will give you your money." Jared say. Maybe, we should go. "Paul, let's go home." I say walking back to my plate and his. I take them both in the kitchen and trash the food. I am not gonna take the harassment.


	2. Hold My Purse!

Chapter 2

I rock to the rap music near my car from someone's radio that's playing on the beach. Somebody know how to get down on this Saturday morning. That's my type of music. I start to get down in the parking lot while Paul takes the cooler out of the trunk. "Turn that crap off." I hear Sam say. The music is turned off. They laugh. I frown closing the trunk down for Paul.

Our friends Curtis and Natalia walks over from their cars. We all went to high school together besides Paul. Him and Curtis work together. "Hot Red Paul." Curtis say walking over and holding out his fist to him. "What the heck that mean?" I ask trying to dap him but he moves his fist. Natalia laugh. He laugh. I lick my lips embarrassed.

"What?" Paul ask picking up the cooler. "Just came to cool. The beach is supposed to be pack today. The first day of Summer. Where's Theodore?" He ask. "We dropped him off with my parents. We didn't want him to get sick. Theo-" "Yeah. Whatever." He say brushing me off. Oh, wow. "Don't nobody want to hear you sing, Cynthia." Jared say walking past toting a cooler and heading for the beach.

"Just lov-" "We here to ask for a favor." Curtis say smiling in Paul's face. "No." I say laughing. I already know where this is possibly going. "You don't know what it is." Natalia say grinning. Natalia, you're a stripper. Curtis is a sex freak. "What?" Paul ask sitting the cooler down. His cousin and friends look over to our direction.

"We was thinking that you might be interested in a foursome. Just something to ask about, Paul." Curtis say. "Curtis, I know you are lying about that question." I say amused. I am seriously about to laugh at that request. "We're dead serious." Natalia say watching my husband pick his cooler up and walking past us. No. Hell naw. I cannot believe that they are asking this.

"I guess he'll think about." Curtis say wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Don't disrespect myself and my husband into thinking that we are down to being in a sexual activity with other couples but we are welcomed into watching the porn first." I say hearing Paul slam the cooler down on the sand.

"Watching the porn first?" Curtis ask looking at him. Sam whisper something in his ear. "I was joking. Respect my husband. Respect my marriage. We are not swingers and never will be. Don't ask us again, Curtis. You too." I say pointing to Natalia and walking across the parking lot to my husband.

Soon as I walk up to him, I apologize for what them asking him. He leans down and kiss my neck. "Watching the porn?" Jared ask me. Sam put hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill. "It was a joke. I knew they were like that but I didn't think they would ask. They're singers." I say in disbeliefs.

"Swingers. That is something that you don't ever want in your marriage." Jared seriously say looking in Paul's face. "And, you are right. Pregnancy? I'll cut Paul's face." I angrily say. I wish he would get another woman pregnant. "And, I'll rip her in half." Paul say. His friends laugh. "And, I believe him cause he'll use his bare hands." I say looking a laughing Jared dead in his face.

I believe that. Paul is a possessive man. "Stay calm. Don't let Curtis get to you about sharing your wife. His girlfriend. Your wife." Jared say. I rub on my husband's back. I don't want him to get mad over that request. Those two are very immature to want to take that step for Curtis's birthday. "He knows that." Sam say.

"And, nothing good is going to come out of that. I feel the mojo. I know for a fact that Natalia's doing." I say looking back to see my friends making out near Curtis's car. "Did you invite them?" Jared ask Paul. I laugh. "Yes or no." Sam say. "I didn't know this was a family event." I say laughing. "Only us, Cynthia." Jared say waving his hands around.

"No." Paul say. "No. We did not invite them. This is a Saturday and they do live here." I say wrapping my arm around my husband's waist. "And, they're leaving." Embry say. I turn to see the couple getting into Curtis's car. I look at Paul. I know in my heart that nothing good is going to come from that. "Let's just have fun." Emily say walking over to Sam.

He kiss her lips. Yes, indeed. Paul goes back to the car for the beach towel as I set up the cooler which only contains drinks and small finger food snaps that I prepared.

Thirty minutes in, we're all either mingling amongst the beach. I'm talking to the women about the anniversary dress-up that I did for Paul. I move the living room furniture to the side and dressed up as an Indian woman.

He loved it cause he ripped his shirt in half to hop on me. "So Paul tells Sam that he wants another baby." Emily say sipping out of her cup. I honestly did not know he was talking to others about having another baby."I'm not thinking about having another baby. Our son is seven months. Who wants another Theodore when it is only us?" I ask smiling.

"Paul." Her and her friends say. I frown watching Paul drink his can of soda near the grill. "You don't want another baby?" Emily ask me. "Not right now. I feel my body is still not healed. I'm not mentally prepared for another child." I say shaking my head. I do not see myself having another child no time soon.

I'm sorry if I hurt Paul's feelings but I can't think of another child. Our bills. Our house with the one bedroom. Our one car. His car broke down. Just a lot of financial worries. Plus, I just lost six thousand to repay his cousin. I'll talk to him.

Jacob's car drives into the parking lot with Bella sitting in the passenger seat. Those two are still married. "The couple that don't know which way to cheat." I joke to the women. They laugh. "Is that funny?" Sam ask us. "No, Sam." I say shaking my head. "I clearly remember your fiancée having second thoughts for Jacob's wife." He say. That's new to me.

"And, I had second thoughts when I first met Jacob. We were good friends but I decided to put my relationship with Paul first." I say lying. "When was you and Jacob good friends?" Jared ask. Jacob's car parks next to his car. "Before the relationship actually started. Paul had dumped me for some months. Me and Jacob became close."

"Anything to cover up how childish you sound?" Jared asks. "Yes, Officer Cameron. I apologize." I say staring at Emily. "That was not nice, Cynthia." "It won't. I only brought it up cause they spoke on Jacob having a child on the tribe. A little boy." "Theodore." Sam say placing his can of soda on a cooler and grabbing the fork.

Theodore? "Naw, that's Paul's son. That little boy looks exactly like Jacob though. Sometimes kids look like strangers and this little child looks like him." I say. "How old is he?" Emily asks. "Four years old. His mother Tracey works at that little diner a few minutes from my job. You know I'm nosey, Sam. She was seen knocking on Billy's door like she lost her mind."

"Did he open?" Embry ask. "Rachel did. Both of them got to fighting. Rachel would've had her if she ain't trip." They laugh. I laugh. It's real funny when I think about it. "Gave her a two piece combo to her left eye. Thank God her husband was there to save her. Tracey fights like she from the streets." I seriously say shaking my head.

"She told us a different story. She never told us that it was about Jacob. Her left eye was gone." Embry say. "That little boy looks like a smaller version of Jacob. He's real cute. He's like a real miniature version. He might just look like him though." I proudly say. When I seen him one day outside of the diner, he was super cute.

"You think that's Billy's child?" Jared ask. "No. He has a lady friend." Sam say. Yes, Billy do. "Well, I can go check it out." Embry softly say. Like right now? "Go." Sam say. "Sam and Paul, I'll take him. In case she tries to put hands on Embry. Rachel nor her right ankle was ready." They laugh. I chuckle. Embry shake his head heading for the forest.

I swear Paul and his friends love walking through the forest as transportation. I couldn't do it. "Thinking of the foursome?" Kim ask me. "No, Ma'am. I know my friends and that ain't gonna end well. The only thing I'll bring into the bedroom is dildos. Have you had one?" I ask smirking. "No. I have Jared." She say looking at Jared.

"Well, I have Paul but I love to dabble on the sexy side. How often you wear lingerie?" I ask. "Not too often." Emily say. "Well, we should have a girl trip to Forks to shop around. We haven't had one ever. I think it will be enjoyable." I softly say. It'll give me a chance to show for more lingerie. Paul looks at Sam. "I wouldn't want my wife on her own."

He wouldn't want her on her own. "Well, you all can come. I shop in the shopping center and I would love my husband's opinion on a few sets. Plus, we can hit a bar for some lunch." I suggest. I'm sure it won't hurt nobody. "We can do that." Sam say. "Cool." I say looking past Emily to look at Jacob's car. Him and his wife are still in the car.

I wonder what they're talking about. "Mind your business." Paul say. "I am. I'mma call to check up on Theodore. Excuse me." I say walking a few steps away from the girls. I take my cellphone out of the pockets of my jean shorts. I'mma check on my baby. I dial Mom's number as Paul walks up. "Mind your business." He say again.

"I mind my business. Just jokes. Sam love jokes. He laughed a couple of days ago. Plus, he still got your lawnmower." I say. "Mind your business." He say wrapping his arm around my waist. "Just jokes but I'll mind my business." I say calling Mom. _Ring. Ring. _"Hello." She answers with Theodore crying in the background.

"Calling to check up on him." "Well, he has a diaper rash. Did you see it?" "Paul took care of him this morning." I say wrapping my arm around his waist. "Well, he has a fever." "I can make him an appointment on Monday." I say hearing my baby wail loudly. "I'mma pick him up." Paul say. "Paul gonna pick him up, Mom." I say grinning. Paul loves his son so much.

"Good. Yo-" "The game starts in 30 minutes." Dad say. "Just come." Mom hangs up. Okay. I place my cellphone in my pockets. Paul leans down and kiss my lips. I kiss him back.

**'**

**'**

The next day, we decided to hang at Sam's house. I don't work on the weekends. Those are the times that the clinics are closed. Paul might or might not work on the weekends. It depends on his job. I didn't think an hour in that we would be in the middle of the drama. "Quil, can you open that window up? I can't hear Rachel and her black eye." I say as Theodore suck on my right nipple.

They laugh. Her and Jacob are talking near his car upfront about Tracey. Paul look at me. "I'm done. I'm so much into drama." I say smiling. "What if it was you and Paul?" Jared ask walking down the stairs. "I'll be horrified, anger, and upset. I'll put the paws on him and her." "Would you stay?" He ask taking a seat at the dining table.

"I wouldn't stay, Jared. I could not see myself raising my husband's child. That's who I am. Others might stay but you have to be very strong." "But, you making a joke out of Bella's situation." Paul say. "Cause I know that is not Jacob's child. Tracey is a hoodrat looking for a baby daddy. She used to go around school looking for a.." "Meal ticket?" Jared asks.

"Yeah." I couldn't even think of the word to describe her. "Children do come out looking like others out of nowhere. She tried to get Curtis during Junior Year claiming a false pregnancy even though they did sleep together. Natalia had to put the paws on her. I could only listen to the stories. She is a known problem on the tribe." I explain.

"Put the paws on her." Seth say from behind me. "Put the paws on her! Tracey and her crew jumped Natalia a couple of days later. I heard. I comforted her. Curtis told her to let it go and she did. After that it was no more problems." I say. No more problems after that. We simply continued our lives.

"You ain't do nothing. You ain't help her?" Jared ask. "No. That was between her and Curtis. I'm not gonna fight your battles for you nor with you. I love my life too much but it weighed on her mind. It gave her a certain opinion about Curtis. If it is his child then it is but she ain't gonna get child support. Jacob is like the most horrible financial dude to take for child support."

"Cause of the tribe's debt." Sam say walking down the stairs. "Yeah. I'm sure it'll work out. Intentions was very negative when she stepped to Billy's house." I say. "Or Rachel provoked her." Emily say coming out of the kitchen toting a basket of blueberry muffins. The guys help themselves. I'll pass. I smile looking at Paul.

"What?" He ask. "What you wanna eat tonight?" "Whatever." He say watching TV. Whatever. He'll eat whatever I cook. _Ring! Ring! _I hold Theodore steady with my hand while opening my purse with the other. I take out my ringing cellphone and answer it.

"Hello." Noise is in the background. _"Curtis and Natalia was attacked in their home."_ Ryan, Curtis's best friend say. "I knew it would happen. It was that foursome." I say taking Theodore off my nipple and handing him to Paul. He starts to cry.

"I can take him." Sam say walking over and taking him out of Paul's hand. _"Is that what it was?"_ Ryan ask. "Yeah. They had asked me and Paul yesterday but we turned them down so I'm guess-" _"__Fuck!" _He angrily yells out. I'll be mad too. I allow him to take his time to take the anger out of himself. _"Well, both are in medically induced comas. Both were brutally beaten in the bedroom." _

"Well, we'll be on our way." He tells me the hospital room. "Let's go." I say grabbing the purse and getting up. I fix my breast in my bra. "I gotta work." Paul say catching me off guard. "These are your friends, Paul." Sam say. "Sam, you won't there?" I ask in disbelief. "I'm not a cop, Cynthia." He say as I start to feel dizzy. "Hold my purse." I slur out fainting on the hardwood floor.


	3. The Hair Salon

Chapter 3

A flu epidemic has hit the Quileute Tribe. I found myself going into work two hours earlier and getting out near eight. New Hope Clinic only has two staff members so it was hectic to run both the front desk and helping administrate flu shots sent in by the government.

It traveled to a point where I did not have a day off for three weeks straight. Not only are we dealing with our tribe but citizens from the Makah Tribe were still being sent due to the fresh water bacteria. After the flu died down, the government finally stepped in only to do a review and statistic check of the clinic. You can tell that Dr. Hurst was completely upset.

"Baby boy!" I squeal trying to place my left nipple in Theodore's mouth. He don't seem to open it. "He's full." Paul say watching the clown commercial on Sam's TV. He is full. I put my breast back inside of my bra and kiss on Theodore's cheeks. "He smells so good." I say sniffing his neck. I think his daddy gave him a bath this morning while I was asleep.

"I can smell him all day." I tell his father. I run my fingers through his hair. He got a haircut the other day. Speaking of hair. "You all know that hair salon?" I ask. "Kim works there." Embry say from his seat on the couch. Jacob walks past the living room and take a seat next to Quil holding a piece of chicken.

I look around noticing her nor Jared is around. Okay. I can speak freely. "I went to the hair salon on the tribe Tuesday. It was my day off. I wanted some braids. Guess what I seen? Kim running her freaking mouth about Sam and Emily's personal problem." I say tapping on my husband's thigh.

"What she say?" Paul ask. "Samuel James Atkins is the two year old little boy born to Sam and Elizabeth." "When was this?" Sam ask walking down the stairs. "Tuesday, Sam." I say. Maybe, he didn't hear me while he was up there. "You know her car was stolen out of the parking lot." Embry say. That's new to me.

"That little boy looked exactly like Kim. I thought they knew each other. He opened the car door and drove off. I'm guessing she left the keys in the ignition cause she started talking her head off soon as she walked in." "What was she wearing?" Sam ask walking in front of the TV.

"Red, green, and blue stripped dress. She flew right pass me when I was sitting in the chair next to the entrance. I was getting African American braids by the newbie. She ain't know how to do it." I say touching on my hair. How can you work in a hair salon not knowing how to do braids? I don't understand that.

"You found out Saturday." Paul say to Sam. I laugh. She ran and told her coworkers. "And, Kim told Tuesday. She was off Sunday and Monday." "The jokes on her. Her husband should be getting a surprise himself. Carmen gonna serve him papers on Kenneth. Kim does her hair." I say passing Theodore off to Paul. He takes him and place him on his shoulder.

"Theodore really looks like you, Cynthia." Jacob say. "Thank you, Jacob. You should see him naked. He got his daddy's bird chest." I say rubbing on Paul's left nipple. "You next." He tells me. "I'm next. For what?" What am I next about? "These women going through my friends with fake children." Sam say in a tone. "Well, you was the cop."

"I was never a cop but I know friends at the police department." He say going back up the stairs. I look at Paul. "I have one child." He say. "I know. I'm hungry. I want something with cheese." I say getting up. I pull my shirt down. I got a taste for 'cheesy'. "Can I have something?" Embry ask me. Can he has something?

"Sure. I'll call about the menu." I say grabbing my purse up. "I want a burger." Paul tells me. "Okay. I'll see if they sell burgers. I'll be back." I say leaning down to peck his cheeks and heading out of the house. I take my time going down the steps of the porch and to my car. The weather is most beautiful. I get in my car just as Jared's car drives down the street.

I look in the rearview mirror. Lord! It look like Kim is in the passenger seat. Darn it! I start the car up and drive off. I am going to miss the drama. It takes me twenty minutes to hit the shopping center in Forks. I head right for the first takeout restaurant that I see. It's not even that pack when I walk in. The menu is what gets me.

Some of the food might not look like the pictures but I am interested in those chili cheese fries. Almost two hours later and making sure that my food order was right, I headed back to Sam's house to bring Paul and our friends back their food.

Not even twenty minutes in, we're all digging in. Kim and Jared are still here. She looked like she had an attitude on her face. "This would taste so good with mayo and chocolate, Sam. It was one of my pregnancy cravings with Theodore." I say holding up a chili cheese fry.

Paul stick his fork in my bowl grabbing three fries and eating it. "So are you expecting?" He ask cutting the Mega Bacon Burger in half. He sits the other half on Emily's plate.

"No." I proudly say eating the fry. Paul rubs on my stomach. Okay. I might be. I haven't had my period in almost two months. This upcoming period will be number three if I do not get it. I lean forward. He kisses my lips. I kiss him back. He peck my cheeks going down to my neck. He sniff hard. "I showered!" I say laughing.

I shower every single day to keep Paul from talking about my hygiene again. He did that one time when we first moved in and embarrassed me. He comes out of my neck and sliding my chili bowl to himself.

"Those are good. That's good cheese and chili." I say impressed. I never had fries like that. I guess he found a new place to eat. "So a second child?" Emily asks us. "Paul wants another child." Sam say. "What do Cynthia want?" Jared ask Paul. "Does it matter?" He ask.

"I seem to think so. I want work. I want my career. I want to enjoy the newlywed life with my husband. Perhaps allow Theodore to be a little bit older." I seriously say. "I want another baby." He say grabbing his can of soda. Wow. He's kind of brute. "I know you want another child but I figured that we would take things slow. Real slow." I say grabbing the napkin.

"Well, I wish you two the best on what you decide." Jared say. "Our second child." Paul strongly say. "You shouldn't be worried about another child anyway. What?" I ask Sam confused. He's speaking under his breath. "I didn't say anything." They laugh. Oh. I thought he said something. I rubs on my face frustrated. This baby talk is getting under my skin.

"Well, Paul's birthday is coming up." Jared say changing the subject. "My handsome big boy." I say rubbing on his stomach. "What you have planned?" Emily ask. "Hanging with the boys." Sam say. "Hanging out? This is new." I say to Paul surprised. He has never once brought it up and his birthday is next week. "I'm hanging with the guys." "Well, you know we spend our birthdays together." I sadly say.

"Since when?" Sam ask. "Since now, Sam. What you can do with my husband that I can't do?" "A lot of things." Jared say. "Your first birthday as a father and you want to spend time with these old hags and...corns!" I say voice cracking. "I made up my mind." Paul say. I whine throwing myself on his lap. Tears well in my eyes. He continues to eat.

"Cynthia, you okay?" Jared ask. "I'm o-okay." I say sitting back as tears lightly fall from my eyes. Paul hand me a napkin. "Thank you. Just seen you spending time with your only child and your wife instead of doing what?" I ask Jared. "Undecided, Cynthia. Nothing to cry about." He say. Yes, it is. Paul wraps his arm around me and pull me into his chest. I don't know why I'm so sad.

**'**

**'**

I hum cutting the onion into little pieces on the kitchen counter to place in the simmering potato and beef stew in the crockpot. I know we ate almost four hours ago but Paul loves to eat. It was simply lunch and he loves for his wife to cook him dinner. Paul walks out of the hallway and sit down on the couch. He unmutes the TV which plays the football game.

"Paul, I think you need a hobby around the house. Husbands play video games. You watch TV. What you think?" I ask. I don't mind buying him a video game system. "No." He bluntly say. No. "Well, I want one. Maybe, you'll love it." I say placing the onions in the crockpot. I place the top on it and wipe down the counter. How you not going to want to enjoy a game system?

_Knock. Knock. _I walk to the front door and open it up to Jared and his wife. "Come in." I say inviting them. I close the door behind them. "Smells good." Jared say looking at Paul. "What?" He asks. "I think he's in a mood. How can I help you two?" I ask crossing my arms. "Kim think you didn't see her but her little brother admitted in taking the car."

"Okay. What's the problem?" I ask Kim. "Just don't recall you being in the salon." She say. "So what are you saying?" I ask. "I think you li-" I laugh at this little girl. "You mad cause she told on you talking about Sam and Emily?" Jared asks. "I am. She lied on me." "Sam told his best friends. Emily told you and Rachel. She even described what you was wearing. The same for your brother. What is your problem?"

"She has no more gossip for the salon. She has nothing to give. All she can do is listen. Kim with the five bedroom house. The burgundy Benz. Billy as her daddy. The girl was telling nothing but lies." I say placing my hands on my hips. Jared grin. I laugh throwing myself on the center counter. I heard a lot in one day.

"I'm sure you can make up more lies to fulfil your spot in the salon. Let's go." He say opening the front door. Yes she can. I chuckle going to the crockpot. I grab the spoon and take the top off. "She was not there, Jared." Kim angrily say. "Okay, Kim. Go." She walks out of the house. Jared too. I stir the stew. "Did you go?" Paul asks me.

"Yes, I did. You want to see the receipt?" I ask placing the top on the pot. "I wanna see it." I walk down the hall and head into the bedroom. I check on Theodore in his crib to see him sleeping. I grab the purse off the floor next to the bed and open it. Paul walks in. I dig around in my purse. I know it is in here. I move my wallet to the side. There it is.

"She washed and curled my hair." I say taking the receipt out and handing it to him. He takes it and read it. "What's the date?" "Four days ago." He say handing it back. I shake my butt. Kim need to go ahead and accept that she was caught running her mouth. I place the receipt back into my purse. He grabs my hand and pull me to him.

"When was your last period?" He ask embarrassing me a little bit. Even though he is my husband, I'm still a girl. "Almost three months ago. Where the baby gonna go?" I ask looking around the bedroom. Our dresser. Theodore's dresser. It is nowhere else to put baby number 2. The house is very small.

The front door opens up to Sam. Him and Emily walk in. "Are we interrupting?" He ask. "Sam, where do you see another child going?" I ask. "Nowhere in this house." He say closing the door. "Nowhere. Plus, you're in financial debt cause you never wanted to pay taxes. You never filed." I seriously say. "I'll file." He say looking at his cousin. I look at him like he lost his mind.

Paul looks at me. "You're so handsome but you don't file for taxes!" I angrily yell gritting my teeth. Emily takes a seat on the couch. Sam walks over. My vision blurs in and out. "Whoa." I slur out making my way to the bed and slowly sit down. "Is she okay?" Emily asks. "She's dizzy." Sam say. "Yeah. My cousin don't like to play his taxes." I say collapsing on the floor. Paul helps me back up. "I think it's my bl-" "You need an ambulance?" Sam ask. I slowly nod blacking out.

**'**

**'**

I open the front door and walk in to see the guys and Emily eating dinner around the living room. I didn't know all of these people would be showing up for dinner. "Hey. How you doing?" Sam ask pouring the stew in the bowl. "High blood pressure. Paul's baby is seven weeks old." I say leaning on the counter for support.

Paul walks in the house and close the door. "So the baby is okay?" Jacob asks. "The baby is okay. Just high blood pressure." Paul say walking in the kitchen. "Kim still running her house about me?" "Her mouth." Sam say correcting me. "Right. Here's the receipt." I say going into my purse. I take the receipt out and hand it to him.

"In case she wants to bring it up that I was not there. Wash and curl." I say running fingers through my hair. "Proves she was there." Sam say to his cousin. "It does." Paul say grabbing a bowl out of the top cabinet.

"That is so sad but you have women and men who attach themselves to a certain group of people." I say. "She has been working there for two years." Sam say placing the receipt in his back shorts pocket.

"She's personally weak. The main reason why she lied about her life having five bedrooms, Billy being her dad, and driving a Benz." Quil eyes widen in shock. They laugh. "Telling the truth. Carmen and her friends go-" "Good." Sam say. "Cynthia, why don't you go lay down?" Emily asks me. "Thanks, Emily. Just feeling weird." I say going down the hall and taking off Paul's jacket. I toss it on the bed and faint on the floor.


End file.
